


Are you mine or...?

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [87]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Liam, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam jest z Harrym ale ostatnimi czasy znowu zrobił się szum wokół Larry'ego (np. Harry poszedł z Lou pomóc mu wybrać prezent dla El i wielka drama time bo Larry razem) i Liama to strasznie boli, że Harry w ogóle nie zauważa tego co się dzieje i zaczyna się okaleczać. Chodzi mi o to, że Harry znajduje Liama w łazience kiedy ten się okalecza i strasznie panikuje, nie wie co robić ale happy end ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you mine or...?

            Liam usiadł na kanapie, kładąc laptopa na kolanach. Parujący kubek kawy stał na niskim stoliku przed chłopakiem, który wrócił niecałe pół godziny temu do domu, po kilku ciężkich godzinach stania przed obiektywem. Nagrywanie teledysku zawsze było zabawne, ale również zawsze było męczące i Liam naprawdę potrzebował chwili wytchnienia na kanapie, z kubkiem świeżo parzonej kawy i chłopakiem u boku. Szkoda tylko, że jego chłopaka znów nie było w ich mieszkaniu.

_\- Wybacz, Li – powiedział Harry, cmokając mnie w czoło. – Obiecałem Lou, że załatwię z nim kilka spraw na mieście. Ale potem wracam do domu, tak?_

_Ścisnął moją dłoń, czekając, aż odpowiem. Westchnąłem jedynie i spuściłem wzrok, nie mogąc dłużej znieść spojrzenia jego zielonych oczu._

_\- Tak, jasne – powiedziałem cicho. – Cokolwiek_.

_Harry uśmiechnął się jedynie i odwrócił się na pięcie, przyciągając najstarszego z ich piątki do swojego boku i odszedł, nie zawracając sobie nawet głowy jakimkolwiek pożegnaniem._

            Oparł głowę o zagłówek, wzdychając cicho. Liam zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry’ego i Louisa łączyła tylko przyjaźń – naprawdę. Wiedział o tym doskonale, zresztą Louis miał Eleanor i byli razem szczęśliwi i uroczy, jednak… Jednak fakt, że jego chłopak wolał spędzać czas ze swoim przyjacielem niż z nim – bolał. Bolało jeszcze bardziej to, że mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Liama i Harry’ego łączy coś więcej. Fanki kochały Ziama czy Narry’ego i wręcz czciły Larry’ego, ale mało kto zwracał uwagę na to, co istotnie miało znaczenie. Na to, co faktycznie istniało – na Lirry’ego.

            Harry tego nie rozumiał. Właściwie, Harry nie dostrzegał bólu Liama, który malował się na jego twarzy za każdym razem, gdy w czasie wywiadu czy koncertu padało słowo „Larry”, a Louis i Harry zachowywali się tak, jakby była to najlepsza rzecz pod słońcem, sami dolewając oliwy do ognia.

            Liam potrząsnął głową, wyrywając się z tych ponurych myśli. Wpisał hasło dostępu, a chwilę później wszedł na Twittera; zrobienie follow spree wydawało mu się być dobrym pomysłem na odciągnięcie się od myślenia o bolesnych rzeczach. Jego wzrok, jak zwykle, padł najpierw na światowe trendy i zamarł.

 _#MasterChef_  
London  
TVD  
#HappyBirthdayNina  
Larry Date  
Top Model  
#elementarysschoolconfessions  
#ToMyFutureKids  
Mamma Mia  
Wimbledon

            Ostrożnie najechał kursorem na “Larry Date” i po chwili wahania kliknął. Strona załadowała się szybko, a niemal do wszystkich tweetów dołączone były zdjęcia, więc Liam kliknął także na nie.

            Niektóre zdjęcia były niewyraźne, ale wszystkie były zdjęciami Harry’ego i Louisa, chodzących po galerii handlowej; kilka było wykonanych w Starbucksie, a reszta w sklepie jubilerskim.

 **@Karie_Paynie** _Larry Date!!! Awww, są tak uroczy razem!_

 **@Irishprincess** _Larry time, larry date, larry powraca!_

 **@Disney_nandos** _Skończcie z tym Larry Date! Są przyjaciółmi, mogą spędzać razem czas_

**@mrsmalik19** _kolejna larry date, aw._

            Liam poczuł ten znajomy uścisk w żołądku i klatce piersiowej, i nieświadomie sięgnął między nogi, zaciskając palce na udach. Syknął, czując pieczenie, a kilka minut był już w łazience, rozpinając spodnie i zsuwając je do kostek. Niemal na oślep sięgnął do szafki pod zlewem, szukając małego pudełeczka, które włożył tam kilka tygodni wcześniej.

            To było silniejsze od niego.

            Mała, srebrna, ostra żyletka.

            Pragnienie sięgnięcia po nią i ulżenia sobie było tak obezwładniające, tak bardzo silne, że nie mógł mu się oprzeć. Przesunął drżącymi palcami po gojących się cięciach na wewnętrznej stronie ud, a potem, łkając cicho, przyłożył żyletkę do bioder, robiąc nacięcie. Płytkie, długie i równe. Poczuł pieczenie, a chwilę później kreska zaczerwieniła się, uwalniając jedną czerwoną kroplę. Potem spłynęła druga i jeszcze jedna, i Liam miał wrażenie, że rana płacze jego łzami, które nie mogły wypłynąć z jego oczu. Przyłożył żyletkę po raz drugi, robiąc kolejne nacięcie i westchnął z ulgą, przestając czuć to bolesne napięcie w środku.

            Przesunął się, przyciskając żyletkę z drugiej strony i właśnie w tym momencie i tak uchylone drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się, a w nich stanął Harry. Szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy zastygł, a potem całkowicie zniknął, gdy w oszołomieniu wpatrywał się w swojego chłopaka, siedzącego pod wanną, z krwią spływającą po bladym ciele.

  - O mój Boże – szepnął. – O mój Boże, o mój Boże, o mój Boże.

            Harry opadł na kolana, wyrywając żyletkę z palców Liama i odrzucając ją gdzieś w głąb łazienki. Liam załkał, podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując nogi ramionami; jego rany otworzyły się, uwalniając więcej krwi.

  -  O mój Boże, Li, o mój Boże! Co mam… Ale jak… Dlaczego, Li? – zapytał, zaciskając palce na ramionach starszego chłopaka, który w odpowiedzi jedynie zaszlochał.

  - Cholera, kurwa… Tak, o Boże. – Harry wstał z klęczek, przeszukując szuflady w łazience, a chwilę później ponownie opadł na podłogę obok Liama, przyciskając nasączony gazik do jego ran.

            Liam wierzgnął się i syknął, ale nie odsunął, pozwalając Harry’emu zająć się sobą; młodszy chłopak co chwilę przeklinał pod nosem i powtarzał „Boże, jak mogłem nie zauważyć”. Kiedy zakleił każdą z ran plastrem, pomógł Liamowi wstać i wrzucił jego poplamione spodnie do pralki, a potem wyciągnął go z łazienki i posadził na kanapie.

            Kawa stojąca na stole już wystygła, a laptop wyświetlał tweety i kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, od razu zrozumiał. Schwycił dłoń Liama, zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał.

  - Liam… Louis i ja nie…

  - Wiem. – Przerwał mu chłopak, kręcąc głową. – Wiem.

 - To dlaczego… Dlaczego to robisz? – spytał Harry łamiącym się głosem.

            Liam przymknął powieki. Nagle poczuł się zmęczony i było mu zimno, i jedyne, co chciał, to położyć się do łóżka i iść spać.

  - Bo… Bo czasami to mnie przerasta – powiedział cicho i  poczuł, jak Harry ściska jego palce. – Czasami… Oni nie wiedzą, Harry. Nie wiedzą, że to _my_ jesteśmy razem. I czasami…

            Liam zamilkł i przez chwilę jedynie oddychali, patrząc na siebie.

  - Czasami co? – spytał łagodnie Harry.

  - Czasami boję się, że ty zapomnisz, że jesteśmy razem. Czasami nie wiem czy jesteś mój czy…

  - Twój – przerwał mu stanowczo. – Jestem twój, Liam. Nikogo innego, tylko twój.

            A potem pochylił się i pocałował go łagodnie w spierzchnięte usta.  


End file.
